


The Big Question

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Fluff, M/M, Mention of the Samulet, Shared Heavens, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few days after "My Bloody Valentine" and "Dark Side of the Moon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episodes 14 and 16, My Bloody Valentine and Dark Side of the Moon.

Dean nuzzled his face into Sam's neck, pressing kisses under his jaw. Sam hummed low in appreciation and rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back. Dean twisted his fingers in Sam's shirt.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dean sighed. He felt like Sam knew him well enough that he could read his mind. It made him thrilled and annoyed at the same time.

"Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes hid his face in Sam's neck.

"Do you think... do you think we're soul mates?"

Sam's hand stopped its movements. Dean could practically hear his confusion.

"Soul mates?"

"Yeah."

"What brought this up?"

Dean pulled his face from Sam's neck and watched the rise and fall of Sam's chest.

"I've been thinking. About what the Cupid said about having targets and marking people with the, you know, love drug. And what Ash said about people having shared Heavens." He could feel Sam tense at the mention of their trip to Heaven. He continued. "Wouldn't it be nice if... if we could have that?"

Sam stayed silent and Dean cursed himself for bringing it up. He clenched his eyes shut and turned on his side away from Sam. "Sorry. Stupid question anyway-"

Dean was cut off as Sam wrapped his arms around his middle and held Dean close to him. Sam pressed his nose to Dean's hair and breathed in. "It's not a stupid question, Dean. It's a very good question."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "It is?"

"Yes. And I think it would be very nice if we had a shared Heaven."

"I think were soul mates."

Sam smiled against him, but it slowly turned sad as he didn't feel the familiar shape of the amulet. He moved his hand from Dean's chest and slipped it under his shirt.

"I think so too."


End file.
